Avatar: Elemental Masters
by Dragiam20
Summary: In the Avatar world, there are a lot of powerful benders. But what about benders strong enough to destroy the Avatar? What if they were fused with old elemental spirits like Raava? In the Old War, Wan learned that the hard way. These same benders have been reincarnated. But now, all four are children. Can Aang change them before they can turn evil? Or will he have to destroy them?
1. Chapter 1: The Children

_Hey guys, Dragiam20 here. This is my new Avatar/Korra story. It will progress slowly, so bear with me. I think that my readers only like my Kaijudo story. I don't know why. I like my DBZ story the best. Remember to read my other stories, Age 2000 and Kaijudo._

_Okay, this story will be written from many P.O.V.s, including Aang, Katara, Zuko, Toph, and four OCs. I love you guys, and I need reviews. For this story and the others. Okay, this is my Avatar story, hope you guys enjoy. Dragiam20 here, Cya at the end._

Aang's P.O.V.

'_Be warned Avatar, what will come next may be more than you can handle.'_ That was the advice Roku gave me five years ago. I still don't know what he meant. But now, the spirits are excited for some reason. And it's centered around Republic City._ 'The city hasn't been around for three years, and something big is already happening. I guess I should've expected it, being the Avatar and all.'_ The spiritual presence was coming from the lower city, so I called the Gaang together. Katara, Toph, and Zuko were the only ones who had open schedules. So all four of us ride Appa down to the lower city, gaining minimal attention from this high up.

Katara was using one of our old tricks, bending the clouds to make cover for us. Toph and Zuko were talking, and even though the Chief was blind, she could always deliver her signature, joking right hook. She was laughing, and the Fire Lord was rubbing his royal left arm. Katara said, "There it is guys." We all, with the exception of Toph, looked down to see a small house surrounded by flowers and a small pond beside it. This was one of the complementary houses I'd made for the families that couldn't afford one for themselves. The flowers were new though.

We descended and gained a crowd almost immediately. There were people screaming, "We love you Avatar!" We smiled and greeted them. "Hello everyone. Are you doing well?" They all yelled some kind of affirmation, and Appa let out his usual grunt. The crowd cleared soon enough, and we made our way to the door. I knocked, and a small, beautiful woman peeked out. She looked at me and gasped, "Avatar Aang! It is an honor!" She bowed, and I did the same. "It is nice to meet you ma'am. May we come in?"

She opens the door fully, revealing a quite clean and organized home. "Yes, please. The Avatar and his friends are always welcome in this house." We walk in and Toph says, "Nice house. Now why are we here again, Aang?" I look back at her, and she shrugs. The woman chuckles. "Oh, don't worry about it Avatar. The Chief has not offended me." I smile, and the woman smiles back. "May I ask your name, miss?" She nods. "My name is Alara." That catches Katara's attention. "That's a Water Tribe name, isn't it?" The woman nods again. "I came to the Earth Kingdom when I was very young. My family was looking for security in Ba Sing Se. That's where I met my husband. He was a young man back then, as I was. About 10, I'd say. He was coming from the Fire Nation, tagging along with his father. He saved me from being captured, and after that, we fell in love."

Katara said, "Awww." Toph snickered. "I guess that could happen." Zuko came forward. "I'm sorry about what my people did. We were wrong, and we didn't have the right to come into other nations and impose our authority." Alara smiled. "It's fine Fire Lord. If it wasn't for the invasion, I would have never have met my Jeong. And we would've never had those four little jumping beans that we call children." Katara and Zuko smiled, and Toph couldn't help but crack a smile. I heard a small footstep, and turned around.

There was a small boy peeking around the corner. He had long, scruffy, brown-black hair, tied in a ponytail below his neck. He had tan skin, a mix between his parents'. His golden eyes were brimming with curiosity. He was watching us, not saying a word. Alara saw him and said, "Flare, stop spying and introduce yourself!" The boy creeped out from behind the corner, and ran over to his mother's side. Katara couldn't help herself. "Awww. He's so CUTE!" She started pinching the boy's cheeks, much to his displeasure, and his mother's enjoyment. The boy known as Flare started to try to pry her hands off of him, but couldn't seem to do it.

"Okay, that's enough Kat." I pulled her off softly, and the boy rubbed his sore cheeks. I kneel down in front of him. "Your name is Flare, right?" He nods and smiles. "I'm five!" My face goes slack. _'Five…Roku's warning…Could he be…?… No, impossible. The spiritual activity is too strong for it to be one child.'_ I smile and say, "Is that right?" He nods happily. His mother says, "Flare, why do you keep telling people you're 5? You're 6 ½ and you know it." The boy smiled, knowingly. "Look what I can do!" His mother seems to know what's coming. "Flare, I…" It was too late. The boy thrust a fist into the air, and golden fire burst forth towards the ceiling. It was strong for a child his age, but the fire was different. Like he had some greater control over it. Toph said surprised, "A firebender…"

His mother sighs. "Flare, I told you. Not in the house." He seems to recognize his mistake, and quickly puts his hand down. "Sorry, momma. Can I go play with everyone else now?" She smiles and nods. "Go on." He hugs her and runs out excitedly. I look after him and stand up. "May we go watch them?" She nods. "Yes, please do. They need to be watched anyway. Last time they were unsupervised, they burned down and buried a tree."

We all proceded outside, leaving the woman, Alara, inside. Her children were running around the backyard, playing some sort of game. Toph said, "Looks like they're just playing. Plus, that fire wasn't that strong. Are you sure we're in the right place, Twinkle Toes? Did you get it wrong?" We hear someone yell, "Bending on!" All four of them start using some element. Flare uses his firebending, while the other boy uses water bending. The two girls use earthbending and… "Airbending…"

We all stare in shock and I look back at Toph. "I'm never wrong." Katara ran into the line of fire, hands up. "Hey, Hey! Truce!" They all lower their guard, looking towards her. Zuko, Toph, and I make our way over to them, and I get a good look at them all. Flare is standing beside his brother, who looks barely younger than him. The boy has his mother's darker skin, shaggy, black hair, and bright blue eyes. The girl next to him looks a bit older, about Flare's age. She has long, rough brown hair, and light skinned. She has fierce, green eyes, built for intimidation. The last child looked like she was the youngest, no older than 4. She is light skinned, with mid-back length braided red-brown hair. She has soft grey eyes, full of hope and wonder.

Toph 'looks' them over, and says, "They're strong for their age. But they're still children." Alara comes out of the house and says, "That may be true, but I've seen them do some amazing things. For instance, Fire Lord, would you shoot fire at Flare? I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Zuko's face fell. "Ma'am, I don't think that's a good idea." She guides Flare to the middle of the yard. "Nonsense. Just watch what the boy can do." He looked at me, and I nodded.

"Okay, then. Here it comes, kid!" He creates a combustion flare(the thing Ozai used to break Aang out of the rock shield) and hurls it at the child. Flare starts to get into a fighting stance, ready to take it head on. Katara screams, "Is he crazy!?" The boy smiles. He extends his hand towards the flare right as it is about to hit. We close our eyes and expect to hear a pained scream, but hear childlike laughter instead. We open our eyes to see the impossible. The flare has turned into pure fire, and is now swirling around the boy, who seems to be playing with it.

He swirls the fire into a tight ball, and looks at Zuko, smirking. He throws the ball at the Fire Lord, and he barely has time to jump before the ball explodes on contact with the ground. Where he was a second before, there was now a smoking red crater. Zuko lands just outside the depression, and stares back at the boy. He is grinning so hard, he looks like he was trying to push his teeth out of his mouth.

Alara yells, "Have fun, children. We're going back inside!" They all nod and start to play again, as if nothing had happened. "Alara, how did he do that? An untrained child doing something that complex. And so easily. How?" She chuckled. "Honestly, I don't know. I just know that they're extremely gifted. And I'm proud of every one of them." I thought of something. "Alara, would it be okay with you if we trained the children?"

She seemed surprised at that. "You…what…? You want to train them?" I nodded. "Yes, ma'am. But they will have to earn their places." Her eyes scrunched up. "And if I did say 'yes', how would they earn their places, hmm?" Katara caught on. "There's a children's tournament later this month. The grand prize is training from the Avatar for the winner and a few of his/her friends. If even one of them win, they can get the others trained as well. They could become powerful benders, and a force for good in the world. Please Ma'am."

She thought for a while. "When is the tournament?" Katara smiled. Toph butt in. "It's on the summer's solstice. There will be police security there, so don't worry about them being hurt. And Aang here will be foreseeing the entire event. What do you say?"

The woman remained in deep thought for a good few minutes. Finally, she said, "They will be there. But promise me one thing." Aang answered, "Anything." She continued, "If anything goes wrong, you get them out of there." I nodded. "I promise. Have a good day, Ma'am."

We left the house, and we all went our separate ways. Katara to the waterbending school, Zuko to the Fire Nation embassy, and Toph to the Police station. I went to Air temple Island to meditate. I needed guidance. I concentrated. _'Roku…'_ The former Avatar appeared in front of me. "You have found them, Aang?" I nodded. "Yes. Are you sure that these children are the four elemental spirits incarnate?" He looked at me. "You saw their abilities. What do you think? We must keep them on the right path, lest the world fall into Chaos. Lest the world fall to the dark one. Raava and Vaatu's battles go back millennia, but Rava always had an edge. These elemental spirits took on the forms of the giant lion turtles, and proceeded to help that race thrive. When they passed from their mortal bodies, they were never seen or heard from again. They were good, kind spirits, but no one is above corruption. These children must be either controlled…or eliminated."

_Dun Dun Duuuuuun. Hey guys, Dragiam20, here. How'd you guys like my first chapter? It's the first of my second favorite fanfiction. Read my other stories: Age 2000: The Age of Uub Jr. and Kaijudo: Masters of the Elements. Leave reviews on this story and the others. I've kind of found my stride, so expect my other stories to be more relaxed, instead of being so serious all the time. Well, hope you guys like it. Dragiam20, Cya later._


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys. It's been a while. Yeah, I'm still alive...I know I've kind of fell of of this for the last few...months...years...but, I really do like writing. Please be patient with me. And, I know that's saying a lot, because I've been gone for a long time. But, I think that I'll be able to update this soon. Don't expect regular updates, but...I don't know. I've been trying to write my own, original story with the skills I have aquired over the years. I'm about halfway through my senior year, and I'll be headed to college soon...There's been some turbulence over the last few years of my life, but...I think I can finish the stories I have out now. I might even start writing some new ones, you never know. I'm excited for my future, and can't wait to see what it has in store for me. Thanks to you all for being so loyal. This has been Dragiam20, see you guys in the next one.


End file.
